1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to amorphous metal powders and more particularly to magnetic separation of devitrified particles from corrosion-resistant iron-based amorphous metal powders.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,482 issued Nov. 14, 1989 to Koji Hashimoto et al for highly corrosion-resistant amorphous alloy provides the following state of technology information, “It is generally known that a conventionally processed alloy has a crystalline structure in the solid state. However, an alloy having a specific composition becomes amorphous by prevention of the formation of long-range order structure during solidification through, for example, rapid solidification from the liquid state, sputter deposition or plating under the specific conditions; or by destruction of the long-range order structure of the solid alloy through ion implantation which is also effective for supersaturation with elements necessary for the formation of the amorphous structure.”